how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season 5 of How I Met Your Mother aired from September 21, 2009 to May 24, 2010 and contained 24 episodes from to . Synopsis Ted starts his first day as an architecture professor, standing in the middle of a classroom in which the mother was present, but it turns out not to be the architecture class he is supposed to teach, instead he is in an economics class. Barney and Robin have had a sexual relationship throughout the summer, but are not ready to label their relationship. However, Lily locks them in a room, forcing them to come to terms with their relationship. They date for a few weeks, but after a rough patch, they decide to break up. Robin describes it instead as "two friends getting back together." Barney immediately goes back to his old ways, using the playbook to score with women. Marshall uses his fourth slap on Barney. Ted dates a graduate student named Cindy (Rachel Bilson) and it is revealed that her roommate is his future wife. Robin gets a new co-anchor on her show Come On, Get Up New York!, named Don. Although Robin initially dislikes him due to his unprofessional manner, the two start dating, and Robin later moves in with him. Robin later get a call from WNKW in Chicago, offering her the anchor job. Robin turns it down, keeping her relationship with Don ahead of her career, but is devastated when Don tells her that he took the same job. Lily and Marshall are unsure about having a baby, and they decide that they will start trying when they spot the fifth (Barney's) doppelganger. They finally spot Barney's doppelganger, as a brunette cab driver, and decide to start trying to have a baby. It turns out that the cab driver was actually Barney, and he had worn the disguise to try to pick up women. When Marshall finds this out, he decides not to tell Lily, fearing she will want to wait even longer to have children. Lily eventually finds out and decides to wait. A few months later, Lily thinks she has spotted Barney's doppelganger as a hot dog vendor, which causes the group to realize she is seeing what she wants to see, and play along. They then tell Marshall that she is ready to have a baby. Cast Main Cast :In order of character appearances :* Josh Radnor as Ted Mosby (24/24) :* Jason Segel as Marshall Eriksen (24/24) :* Alyson Hannigan as Lily Aldrin (24/24) :* Neil Patrick Harris as Barney Stinson (24/24) :* Cobie Smulders as Robin Scherbatsky (24/24) :* Bob Saget as Future Ted (24/24) (Uncredited, voice only) Recurring Cast :In order of character appearances :* David Henrie as Luke Mosby (9/24) :* Lyndsy Fonseca as Penny Mosby (9/24) :* Benjamin Koldyke as Don Frank (6/24) :* Marshall Manesh as Ranjit (2/24) :* Joe Nieves as Carl (2/24) :* Charlene Amoia as Wendy the Waitress (2/24) :* Cristine Rose as Virginia Mosby (1/24) :* Joe Manganiello as Brad (1/24) :* Bryan Callen as Bilson (1/24) :* Rachel Bilson as Cindy (1/24) Episode List: 2009 - 2010 |} Notes and Trivia *This is the only season where Ted did not have a girlfriend that lasted for more than one episode. External Links *Season 5 gag reel on YouTube * de:Staffel 5 it:Quinta Stagione uk:Сезон 5 es:Quinta temporada Category:Seasons Category:Season 5